


Cold

by Silits



Series: Big Little Cities [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort No Hurt, Fever, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sickfic, izaya is kind of a butthole, shizuo cares too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: Running his hand down the crook of his boyfriends ass, he kissed Izaya's sweat covered forehead, wrapped his arms under Izaya's knees and at the small of his back, letting Izaya hang on to him with his arms wrapped around his neck.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making a one shot book. Im just gonna post them lossely and group them in this series.

Shizuo could feel sweat trickle down the side of his forehead, starting from his upper temple and slowly rolling down until it caught onto his jaw and slid down to his chin, collecting with other droplets of sweat and then dropping down to the concrete floor. His bleached hair was sticking to his forehead, soaked in sweat. The heat hit the top of his scalp, where his roots were starting to show, in great need of being bleached. 

The blond was currently irritated, looking down at his phone, looking at the countless messages he had sent to a certain someone, who hasn't replied in three days, and it was starting to kill him. It wasn't just annoyance, but concern was etched into his smooth face as well, maybe even a bit nervous. Nothing chaotic from the normal had happened in the past days, and it was maybe a bit too peaceful for the bodyguard's liking. The annoyance soon lead him to think, 'I'm going to pay him a visit.' Lunch break was just around the corner, and he would leave Tom at that time, and go to Shinjuku and make a quick stop.

Lunch came faster than the ex-bartender expected, and he quickly explained to his boss that he would be running and errand and come back afterwards. Tom waved it off and told him to be careful, and the blond was on his way, hands stuffed deep into his pockets and a cigarette in between his lips. If he walked all the way, it would take about an hour, maybe more, so he took the subway. He had to put out his cigarette, as obviously one couldn't smoke in those areas with that many people in close proximity. 

Phone in hand, he sent the other a text, his eyebrow twitching when he didn't get a response not even five minutes after, something he had grown sadly used to recently.

The building was normal, shining in the sun, clean, and unharmed, just like it should be, so there was no invasion of some sort which would make the other not reply to his messages and calls. Shizuo greeted the doorman who had grown used to seeing the blond with the raven he would hang out with on some days. A nod was enough for both of them to acknowledge each other, and after that Shizuo paid no mind to him. His current destination was the elevator, which seemed to be on the highest floor at the moment so he just huffed, turned on his heel and went to the stairs near the corner of the main lobby. Izaya was on the twelfth floor, it couldn't be that bad.

The door opened with a turn of the spare keys that he had and with a soft push, he was greeted with the black barred wall Izaya had that hid most of the level floor, which had been used by both of them when they couldn't reach the bedroom in time. Shizuo flicked his shoes off, too in a 'hurry' to bend down and take them off properly. He looked around to remember later as to where his shoes were for when he had to leave. 

He walked past the sofas and the desks that were stacked with papers on some places, in the direction of the sofa that was backed up onto the wall by where the staircase to the second floor was. He ran up the stairs by two, right hand on the cool railing.

"Izaya!" 

No response. Shizuo walked down the three slight steps down and turned the corner and climbed two slight steps up and grabbed the cool gold colored door nob that lead to the master bedroom. He opened it slowly, to find a little curled up bundle under the covers. 

"Izaya?" The blond asked softly. He padded over to the informant on the bed, pulling the covers down a little to see a sweat-soaked raven. Shizuo brushed the hair out of his boyfriend's eyes to contact overheating skin. "Shit! You have a fever." If the raven was sick this whole time, why hadn't he told him? He would have taken care of him from the start. It wasn't normal for Izaya to get sick either, so it kind of worried him that maybe Izaya had gotten some kind of awful illness. 

"Oi, Izaya." He shook the raven a little and he got a little grunt in response. "Oi." He shook the raven a bit harder, and he got a weak glare thrown his way. 

"No, Shizu-chan. Let me sleep." The newly awakened informant groaned. He pushed the covers off and moaned, throwing his head to the side and wiping off sweat with the sleeve of his black long sleeved shirt. 

Shizuo could only sigh. Looks like he had to take the rest off the day off. He was sure Tom would understand. 

"Get up."

"No."

"Come on, get up. And strip." Shizuo got a weak smirk in his direction, but a groan washed it off.

"Not now Shizu-chan. Go jerk off yourself." Was what he got back.

"Izaya."

"No."

"Izaya."

"No."

" _Izaya._ " 

There was that familiar growl. 

"Yes Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo could feel annoyance bubble in his blood, but he shouldn't lash out at this time. So what he did was pull his boyfriend up gently, despite the protests he received and sat Izaya up at the edge of his bed, pushing away the maroon duvet. He grabbed the edge of his shirt then pulled it over Izaya's head, and it was soaked. Like, literally soaked. He then went for the skinny jeans. 

"Fuck, Izaya. You're sweating profusely and yet you are wearing this shit? Are you nuts?" Izaya only shook his head, grabbing onto Shizuo's broad shoulders and resting his head against the crook of the blonds neck. 

"I couldn't take them off." Izaya mumbled, the heat of his breath hitting Shizuo's neck.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Stupid. He should have told Shizuo. Was Izaya planning on taking care of himself? He could have fainted and maybe need to go to the hospital if Shizuo hadn't come to check on him.

Running his hand down the crook of his boyfriends ass, he kissed Izaya's sweat covered forehead, wrapped his arms under Izaya's knees and at the small of his back, letting Izaya hang on to him with his arms wrapped around his neck. 

Shizuo kicked the door wider, and walked across the small hall to the bathroom, in which he placed the raven at the edge of the wooden boards circling the bathtub. Izaya complained as Shizuo left him to go behind the glass to where the shower head was located, and squatted down to where the little stool was on the floor, with the shampoos and body washes were. He grabbed what he needed and circled the glass again to where Izaya was seated. Placing the bottles down, he plugged the wooden bath and started the cold water, letting the bath slowly fill with the refreshing water temperature. He then proceeded to strip, knowing full well that Izaya was going to hiss and want to scratch like a cat being placed in the water because of the cool temperature.

Turning the water off, he grabbed the shivering informant and climbed into the water, that bit at his skin slightly. With Izaya's hot temperature and this cold water, it would feel colder than it really was, so he was sure to place them inside the water quickly.

"No! Shizu-chan, it's too cold! Ngh... Ow." Izaya started to shiver even more, so Shizuo grabbed the shampoo and made sure to scrub his boyfriends hair well and massaged his scalp in the process. Conditioner went next and then body wash. Izaya's shivers slowly calmed down, maybe the warmth of Shizuo's body in the water had warmed up the raven. It didn't occur to him that Izaya would probably complain that he didn't quickly wash them with the shower head before getting into the bath. He didn't care.

After a few short minutes of just laying in the water and pouring water onto his boyfriends head to try and break the fever, Shizuo then slowly dragged them out of the bath and wrapped a soft white towel around Izaya before he wrapped one around his own hips. He dried both of them off, dressed Izaya up in his favorite grey hoodie and black shorts, and made sure to give him white socks as well for his freezing feet. 

He gently rested him on the bed and went to look through cabinets in the cupboard to look for medicine, and went back to feed it to the informant.

"You are one hell of a lucky guy." Shizuo muttered as he stroked Izaya's hair as he dozed off, fever slowly breaking. He should call Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuo cares too much for his own good.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


End file.
